The Wish
by ChorpReturns
Summary: Tenshinhan searched the world for the seven dragonballs. What is his wish?


Disclaimer: I, ChorpeReturns, do not own anything Dragonball related. I find it super special awesome that I can however, make stories on Dragonball related things, as long as I have said disclaimer. See side B for details.

;

Notes: Ignore the colons, and italics mean flashback.

;

The Wish

;

In eighteen months, the androids were to be activated. They will kill their master, Dr. Gero, and proceed to place this world in a decade of darkness, pain and suffering. However, there was one man who intended to stop them once and for all.

;

Tenshinhan, in a black gi, with the mark of the crane in red letters, had the dragon radar in his left hand, and a sack with six dragonballs in his right. He started pressing the top of the radar while flying, finding how easy it was to do this.

;

"I should have thought of this when I was younger." said Tenshinhan to himself. After pressing the top of the radar, he found the last ball: 850,000 miles away, South. He grinned, and headed that way.

;

The idea came to him as he was training. He was arguing with Chaozu about what he intended to do. The Dragon can grant just about any wish, right? Resurrection? Endless Wealth? Immortality? Well, why not ultimate strength?

;

_"The Androids will be here in eighteen months. 'We need a trump card!"_

_;_

_"We don't make wishes like that! The dragonballs aren't ours to waste!"_

_;_

_"The balls will be back to normal in a year! And why does it matter what wish I make?"_

_;_

_Chaozu sat down in the snow, and rested his fingers on his lap. "Ten, it's a wish of personal gain! Why stop there? Instead, ask for immortality? The androids won't be able to kill you!"_

_;_

_"Look, we can all ask for the power!" Tenshinhan started moving his hands around as he spoke, trying to convince his friend to go with him. "You. Me. Krillin. Yamcha. We can do this together, and we'll all get stronger! No one will stand a chance, those androids will be nothing but circuits when we're done!"_

_;_

_"It's not right!" Chaozu stood up. "We're strong enough as it is, wast-_

_;_

_"Strong enough? Look at you!" shouted Tenshinhan. "What part of you is strong enough to take on anything?" Chaozu immediately went rigid. After staring at Tenshinhan for a bit-_

_;_

_"Do what you will. Tenshinhan. I refuse to have part in anything you do anymore." Chaozu flew off back into the northern town, while Tenshinhan faced off to the West, intending to see Bulma._

_;_

_Surprisingly, anyone he expected to help turned him down. Bulma, now rather plump, thought long and hard before passing the radar to him. Yamcha thought Tenshinhan was bluffing at first, but when Tenshinhan made it known he was serious, Yamcha refused to talk about the subject, instead asking about Launch._

_;_

_"So, have you two tied the knot yet?_

_;_

_Tenshinhan rubbed the back of his head. "After I was brought back, I haven't seen her since."_

_;_

_"But you can track energy signatures, can't you?"_

_;_

_"Don't change the subject." Ten took another bite of the orange chicken Puar cooked up. "We can-_

_;_

_"What are you?" Yamcha said as he drank a mix of whey protein and creatine in a bottle. "Smoking hot chick, she ages slowly just like Bulma, can turn natural blonde any time you want, that's some woman!"_

_;_

_Tenshinhan left shortly afterwards, knowing he's not getting anywhere._

_;_

_Talking to Krillin was more straight forward; He flatly refused._

_;_

_"Sorry Ten, but it's not right." Krillin then asked for a serious spar, but Tenshinhan refused, stating he has things to do, and left in a huft. _

_;_

_"What's up triclops?" Chaozu was outside, uprooting trees for mental exercises when Tenshinhan appeared behind him, silent._

_;_

_"Nothing midget, just giving you one last chance to come with." Tenshinhan watched as bits and pieces of the tree were being torn piece by piece. "No one else felt like it."_

_;_

_"Goku may have gone." Chaozu, shredded each part of the tree, and with a strain, started breaking it down by molecule. "He may not agree with your actions, but he's into adventure and all that, and you two would've caught up."_

_;_

_"I didn't want to ask Goku. He's fine as is."_

_;_

_"I see." Tenshinhan coughed into his hands, and rubbed them against the arctic wind._

_;_

_"I'll bite, Chaozu. What is the big deal with my wish?" Chaozu turned._

_;_

_"You'll be no better than any other villain we faced in this world."_

_;_

_"Because of what? Because it's for me? I'm going to help save the world."_

_;_

_"No, you're going to prove that you're better than Goku. Saving the world is just an illusion to help you cope with the resentment you feel." At this, Chaozu turned his head to the tree, closing his eyes to concentrate._

_;_

_Tenshinhan went silent, surprised, and started to chuckle a bit. "Are you kidding?"_

_;_

_"Ever since Goku defeated King Piccolo, you had that chip." The tree seemed to have phased into nothing. Chaozu started to strain as he spoke, beads of sweat formed on his brow. "It affected your training. It was no longer about you wanting to be a martial artist for yourself, or having the power to protect your friends, it became you wanting to beat Goku. And each year, it affected you. and then you lost to Goku in the tournament, and you got worse. Then the Saiyans came, and you got worse. You never cared to search for Launch, because Goku was all you cared about."_

_;_

_The molecules came back together, but not as a giant tree, but now a tiny cottage. _

_;_

_"That's not true? What about you?"_

_;_

_"I'm your target practice, remember? You don't even help me train like we used to."_

_;_

_Tenshinhan's tiny smile turned into a large frown._

_;_

_"Tenshinhan? Let it go." _

_;_

_"Excuse me?" Immediately Ten stiffened up. "Just let it go? What's __it?__"_

_;_

_"You'll never catch up to Goku. You need to accept it like the rest of us-"_

_;_

_"-What are you talking about? I need the balls-"_

_;_

_"-For personal gain. We just went over this. You're doing this for yourself. You're not looking out for this world; you're carrying a grudge against yourself, and against Goku." _

_;_

_Tenshinhan held a cool head, but his anger was brimming to the top. These false accusations would cause him to say something he would regret. He slowly watched as Chaozu captured some snow with his telekinesis, and splattered it onto the cottage. The snow became an icy roof, windows, a door and a wall._

_;_

_"Goodbye Tenshinhan, stated Chaozu. He walked into his new home, and closed the door. Dejected, Tenshinhan left. _

;

The last Dragonball. Tenshinhan searched through the whole southern desert and finally found it. Tenshinhan grinned, and released all the dragonballs in his sack. They shone brightly, and glowed, as if seven eyes were winking at him.

;

He did it. With no resistance. All seven balls. With these, he can call forth great power, and be unstoppable! He needed no one. Now he can beat Goku!

;

Then Tenshinhan stopped. The thought popped into his head, innocently at first, then it started to bombard him. Proving his worth...against Goku. Showing the world he is better than Goku. Saving the world faster than Goku. Tenshinhan tried to push the thought out of him, but it came stronger. He couldn't stop thinking of him! Tenshinhan shouted as loud as possible, trying to fight it, but he collapsed, disgusted with himself.

;

He did resent Goku. Son Goku. Family man. Master martial artist. A great guy who would rather fish with his son, or be with his wife, or even pig out on food, than train because of a grudge against anyone. He enjoyed the strength to enjoy it, and to protect his friends because there were monsters who intended to hurt his world, so he got stronger, and still stronger. Tenshinhan resented him even before King Piccolo. Tenshinhan remembered when they first faced off; Goku admitted he has two set power levels. World Tournament power level, and Serious power level.

;

It was true, and if he makes a wish as sick as it was, he'd be nothing. Even if Tenshinhan beat him, Son would only smile, enjoying the fight for nothing more than fun. Not a grudge, not a rivalship, not anything, and Tenshinhan would never be able to look at himself in pride ever again.

;

"What's with those balls?" Tenshinhan opened his eyes and saw a young girl of seventeen, with bright pink pigtailed hair, wearing brown overalls and a farmer's hat.

;

"They're dragonballs." The girl went wide eyed.

;

"How could you take a dragon's balls? That's terrible!" The innocent expression on the young girl caused Tenshinhan started to laugh hard for the first time in a long time, and when he finally settled, explained what they were and what happens.

;

"A wish? I know what I'd wish for!" Tenshinhan looked up to the girl.

;

"What would you wish for?" The girl at first wouldn't say it at first, but relented.

;

"Money. Pure and simple. My dad owes some, and we're dirt poor."

;

Tenshinhan was silent, testing her heart for truth. After awhile he asked:

;

"You ran away?" The girl didn't turn her head in shame.

;

"One less mouth to feed, right?" She twirled a pigtail in her hand, and Tenshinhan made his decision; Tenshinhan instructed her to step back and when she did, Tenshinhan raised his arms to the heavens, and shouted as loud as he can:

;

"Come forth, great Shenlong. Please grant me my wish!" The bright and warm sky instantly darkened and grew cloudy and cold. The youg girl started to nervously shake, and when Shenlong appeared, almost fainted.

;

"**WHAT IS YOUR WISH, MORTAL? I WILL GRANT ONE, AND ONLY ONE..."**

;

Tenshinhan looked to the young girl, and when she looked to Ten, who beckoned her to speak.

;

"M-Mister Dragon? Can I have 100,000 zenni p-please?" She stuttered the words, not quite sure what was happening. Shenlong's eyes started to glow, and he breathed heavily. Suddenly the girls pockets were full. She looked through her overalls, and found hundred zenni bills, everywhere in her pockets. Her eyes widened, hoping it wasn't a dream.

**;**

**"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FARE THEE WELL..."** Shenlong then disappeared, and the dragonballs turned into white stones, flew off, and were gone. Tenshinhan tossed the pink haired girl the sack, and after she placed each bill into the sack, she tackled Tenshinhan with a hug, shouting her thanks, and soaking his gi with her tears.

;

"It's okay, it's okay. You need a ride?" The girl looked up to him.

;

"Well, yeah. My place is north from-" At this, Tenshinhan scooped up the girl, and flew off in blinding speed, ignoring the horrified shrieking.

;

When they got to the place, a broken farm, the girl ran towards her father and mother who were about to go searching for their daughter. They were in a shock when she appeared in the air with a three eyed man, but when she showed them the cash, their spirits lifted, and then they too were soaking Tenshinhan's gi with their tears...

;

"...Are you sure you have to go?" the father stated as he scratched his head. "Supper will be up pretty soon."

;

"Yeah, eat with us! Please!" shouted the hopeful girl, smiles in her eyes, but Tenshinhan declined.

;

"I have some friends I need to apologize to. I'm sorry, but thank you." Tenshinhan smiled at the family, and decided to head off.

;

"Thank you so much." said the mother. "We'll never forget you." The girl ran to him, and gave him a tight hug. Tenshinhan waved as he left, knowing he did the right thing, feeling a giant weight was lost from him, and felt a new lease on life.

;

Later that night

;

Knock. Knock. Knock.

;

A blonde woman in a pair of tight pants and green tube top woke up from her nap, and picked up the nearest pistol near her bed, Fully loaded, she walks up to her door, opens it, aims her weapon, and drops it. The gun instantly went off or would have, if the three eyed man hadn't caught the gun himself, and took out all the bullets.

;

The woman was completely in shock, before uttering the words of her true loves name.

;

End


End file.
